Young children are typically secured in an automobile by way of a safety seat. The safety seat is secured to a seat or bench of the automobile.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional child safety seat 10 secured to an automobile seat 12. The automobile seat 12 may be a bench style seat located behind the driver and front passenger seats. The safety seat 10 is secured in place over the automobile seat 12 by securing to a seat restraint (not shown in FIG. 1). A safety belt 14 cooperates with the safety seat 10 to secure a child 16 therein.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional seat restraint 18. Typically, the seat restraint 18 extends into the center crease 20 of the automobile seat 12 proximate a buckle housing 22. The seat restraint 18 generally is not visible to the passenger. Instead, the seat restraint 18 is located just below the horizontal seat cushion.
FIG. 3 illustrates a safety seat securing member 24 secured to the seat restraint 18. The safety seat securing member 24 may be a strap or belt that is secured to the seat restraint 18 through an eyelet.
FIG. 4 illustrates an isometric view of a conventional seat restraint 18 secured to an anchoring rod or tube 26. The anchoring tube 26 is secured underneath the seat (not shown in FIG. 4). The seat restraint 18 is secured to the anchoring tube 26 through welding 28 or separate and distinct fasteners (such as screws, bolts, or the like). As such, the manufacturing process uses a separate welding step, or additional fasteners. The welding step takes additional time and effort, as does the process of securing the seat restraint 18 to the anchoring tube 26 through the separate fasteners.
Thus, a need exists for an improved seat restraint system that is quicker and easier to secure to a bent steel rod or tube.